Mas que amigos
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: Tsubasa y Sanae son buenos amigos, pero ambos sienten un cariño especial por el otro que ambos expresaran en una fecha especial. Si quieres saber mas de este one shot, te invito a leerlo.


**ONE SHOT TSUBY - SANY POR SAN VALENTIN**

"**MAS QUE AMIGOS"**

**(Inspirada en el la futura historia Tsuby - Sany que llevara por nombre: "Mi Luz")**

Un par de jóvenes de aproximadamente 16 años se encontraban dentro una pequeña habitación, mirándose fijamente a los ojos a pesar del rubor que tenían sus mejillas, mientras uno de ellos le vendaba uno de los tobillos al otro que estaba sentado sobre una banca.

Con esto, te sentirás mejor Tsubasa, decía una hermosa sonrisa, una jovencita castaña al terminar su trabajo de vendaje, al tiempo que su amigo bajaba de una banca y al hacer contacto con el suelo con el pie que había sido vendado dio toquecitos suaves en la superficie bajo la mirada de su amiga.

¿Cómo te sientes?, pregunto la castaña.

Muchísimo mejor, ¡gracias Sanae¡ nuevamente me curaste, sin duda serás una gran médico deportivo, claro si decides seguir la carrera, decía el apuesto jovencito con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

Ello pienso hacer, respondió la castaña con una dulce sonrisa.

Y yo seré el mejor futbolista del país y del mundo, decía con seguridad el apuesto jovencito levantando su pulgar.

De seguro lo serás, siempre consigues lo que te propones, respondió la castaña con dulzura mientras parecía evitarle la mirada.

Bueno, gracias nuevamente Sany, volveré al campo de juego, pero recuerda tenemos una plática pendiente, no creas que se me ha olvidado, es más tendremos esa plática a la salida de clases, no podemos seguir posponiéndola, siento que debemos hablar de eso, no debemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, respondió con calma el apuesto jovencito con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios a pesar que sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color carmín.

Lo sé, no podemos seguir aplazando esa plática, pero por ahora ve a seguir entrenando, eso si no te sobre esfuerces, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, aún tienes esa lesión, tienes que cuidarte mucho para que esta se sane bien y puedas tener un gran desempeño en Brasil, ¿Por qué sigues con la idea de irte verdad?, decía la castaña con cierta esperanza en sus ojos.

Por su puesto que sí, Brasil es la cuna del soccers y yo tengo que ir allá, allá empezará mi sueño para ser reconocido como el mejor futbolista del mundo, pero bueno, lo mejor es ir con los muchachos a entrenar, eso si prometo no poner en riesgo mi lesión, solo entrenare con ellos un rato más, luego me dedicare a ver la practica, lo que menos quiero es no poder seguir jugando futbol, respondió Tsubasa conectando miradas con su nerviosa amiga.

Me alegra escuchar ello, acoto ruborizada la castaña al tiempo que su amigo salía del lugar y un recuerdo vino a la mente de la jovencita.

_**Recuerdo**_

_Un par de jóvenes estaban dentro de un camerino ordenando algo en unos casilleros._

_¡Gracias Tsubasa por apoyarme¡ sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido acabar de guardar todo, decía Sanae._

_No hay nada que agradecer, eres mi amiga, necesitabas apoyo, ya que hoy no vinieron Yukari ni Kumi, respondió Tsubasa, al tiempo que la castaña se subía en un banco de madera para dejar unas toallas de reserva en la parte superior del armario dentro de unos cajones de cartón._

_Ay, escucho el joven al tiempo que giro su rostro pero al hacerlo vio a su bella amiga resbalar de la banca, el corrió rápidamente para tomarla en sus brazos y evitar la caída pero ello fue imposible, ambos terminaron en el piso, para ser específicos uno sobre el otro, con los rostros muy cerca, tan cerca que ambos podían oír el ruido de sus respiraciones._

_¿Llegue a tiempo?, decía un ruborizado joven de cabello negro que estaba bajo la castaña que tenía su rostro sonrojado._

_Si, dijo nerviosa la castaña mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero no pudo lograr su objetivo pues una caja no muy pesada que estaba sobre el armario cayo sobre ella haciendo que esta volviera a caer sobre el cuerpo de su amigo con la única diferencia que esta vez sus rostros chocaron contra el otro haciendo que ambos se den un corto beso, que los dejo shockeados a ambos._

_¿Estás bien?, dijo Tsubasa al reaccionar mientras la castaña se ponía de pie y se sobaba la cabeza al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas arderle._

_¡Eh¡ si, si, respondió la castaña no mencionado para nada el casual beso que se habían dado con su amigo._

_¿En verdad?, dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba a su amiga con ternura._

_Si, en verdad, esa caja no estaba pesada, no me hizo nada, acoto la castaña sonriendo_

_¡Sanae¡….., decía un nervioso Tsubasa._

_¡Gracias Tsubasa¡ tengo que ir por mis cosas, quede en llegar temprano para acompañar a mi madre a sus compras, respondió la castaña cortándole las palabras a su amigo._

_Claro, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que acaba de pasar, dijo Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo._

_¡Eh¡ si, si, luego, luego hablamos, ¡discúlpame Tsubasa¡ mamá se enfadara si no le acompaño a sus compras, decía la castaña antes de salir del lugar._

_**Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**_

Pensé que ya se le había olvidado, como me la pase evitando esa plática desde que sucedió ello, ¿qué querrá decirme?, ¿será que ya no quiere ser mi amigo?, si, a lo mejor lo que paso le incomoda de alguna forma, aunque si lo incomodara no hubiera seguido hablándome, no comprendo, ¿qué querrá?, yo moriría de tristeza si ya no quiere ser mi amigo, yo me conformo aunque sea con ello además, se supone que hoy es San Valentín, ¿por qué hoy, precisamente hoy quiere hablar de ese tema?, pensaba la castaña.

**En tanto:**

En un campo de entrenamiento, un grupo de jovencitos tenían un partido de entrenamiento mientras un joven de cabello negro y un joven cara de mono observaban desde el ras del campo.

¿Qué planes para hoy amigo?; escuche que tus fans te enviaron muchos obsequios, decía el joven cara de mono sonriendo haciendo una pausa para decir: De seguro Sany no los ha visto o ya los hubiera devuelto, ella es muy celocilla y más tratándose de ti.

¿En verdad piensas eso Ryo?, dijo Tsubasa mostrando un interés repentino en la platica que sostenía con su amigo.

Si amigo, ¿a poco no los has notado?, bueno imagino que solo tienes cabeza para el futbol….., decía el joven cara de mono mientras el otro joven sonreía.

Si siente celos, es porque siente lo mismo que yo, pensaba Tsubasa cuando algo que dijo el joven cara de mono lo hizo reaccionar.

Sany también tiene sus fans, de seguro alguno de ellos se atreverá a darle algún obsequio a pesar de….., decía Ryo sonriendo, siendo interrumpido por el joven de cabello negro.

¿Quiénes son?, ¿ella muestra interés por ellos?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza causando asombro en su amigo.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¿te interesa nuestra jefa?, vaya y yo que pensé que tú eras un ser raro, que solo tenía cabeza para el futbol, respondió sorprendido Ryo haciendo que el joven de cabello negro se ruborizara cual tomate.

¡Eh¡ yo, yo….., bueno, no es…., decía nervioso Tsubasa mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano bajo la mirada divertida de su amigo.

Te descubrí picaron, respondió riendo Ryo haciendo una pausa para decir lo más serio que pudo: Sany es muy linda, por ello tiene muchos fans pero ella solo es fanática de alguien.

¿De quién?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

¿En verdad, no lo imaginas?, respondió sonriendo el joven cara de mono.

No, dijo Tsubasa moviendo su cabeza.

Vaya que eres despistado para temas de amor, respondió Ryo.

Entonces lo conozco, dijo con seguridad Tsubasa.

Por supuesto, respondió Ryo sonriendo.

¿Estudia con nosotros?, dijo Tsubasa bajo la mirada sorprendida del joven cara de mono.

Vaya que eres lento amigo, respondió Ryo mientras pensaba: No pensé que Tsubasa fuera tan lento y despistado tratándose de temas de amor.

Ya, no digas eso, mejor dime, ¿Estudia en nuestra misma aula o es alguno de los chicos del equipo de futbol?; decía Tsubasa con preocupación.

Pues si estudia con nosotros y además es compañero nuestro del equipo de futbol, respondió Ryo al tiempo que los rostros de los compañeros y amigos de Tsubasa pasaban por su mente.

Mamoru, Teppei,….pensaba Tsubasa mientras aparecían en su mente uno a uno los rostros de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

Te la haré más sencillo, dijo de repente Ryo quien mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si disfrutara de esa citación.

¿No comprendo?, respondió Tsubasa.

Te daré sus iniciales, dijo Ryo sonriendo.

Si, si, ¡por favor¡ decía Tsubasa.

T. O, dijo Ryo.

¿T. O?, respondió Tsubasa mientras trataba de buscar algún nombre de sus compañeros de aula y amigos de equipo con esas iniciales.

Aja, dijo Ryo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba el rostro intrigado y a la vez confundido de su amigo.

No encuentro a nadie con esas iniciales Ryo…., decía Tsubasa quedándose callado repentinamente al tiempo que en su rostro se plasmo una amplia sonrisa.

¿Decías?, respondió Ryo.

Esas iniciales, son las mías, ¿verdad?, dijo Tsubasa con nerviosismo.

Si amigo, pero no vayas a decir que te lo dije,…, decía Ryo siendo interrumpido por Tsubasa.

No, no, claro que no, pero tú tampoco le digas que lo sé, respondió Tsubasa.

Por supuesto que no amigo, dijo Ryo haciendo una pausa para decir: Ni una palabra de está platica con nadie.

Así es ni una palabra de está plática con nadie, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

**Tiempo después:**

Fuera de una escuela un apuesto joven de cabello negro uniformado, que llevaba un pequeño maletín en sus manos, miraba una y otra vez hacia el interior de la misma.

¡Que extraño¡ la clase termino hace mucho, pensaba Tsubasa mientras miraba hacia el interior de la escuela.

A los pocos minutos la persona que tanto esperaba apareció por la el camino que llevaba hacia la salida de la escuela. Tsubasa respiro hondamente por algunos segundos, luego de ello camino a darle el encuentro.

Te estaba esperando Sanae, dijo Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo.

Es…pe…ran…do, decía nerviosa la castaña.

Si, ¿recuerdas que tenemos una plática pendiente?, respondió Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, si lo recuerdo, dijo Sanae tratando de mostrarse nerviosa.

Bueno, hoy la tendremos, ¿me acompañas a otro lugar?, respondió el apuesto joven.

Si, claro, dijo Sanae al tiempo que el joven se acercaba a tomar el maletín de la chica.

No es necesario, dijo sonrojada la castaña.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa dejando que la jovencita lleve su propio maletín.

Luego de ese pequeño cruce de palabras, el par de jovencitos salieron de la escuela y continuaron su camino.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, ambos llegaron a un hermoso parque, Tsubasa busco con la mirada alguna banca libre y luego de ello camino hacia esta seguida por una nerviosa castaña.

El par de jovencitos tomaron asiento a algunos metros de distancia, tras algunos minutos de silencio Tsubasa rompió el mismo.

Pensé que hoy estarías muy ocupada decidiendo….., decía Tsubasa con calma.

¿Decidiendo qué?, respondió intrigada la castaña.

Con quien pasar algunas horas hoy, dijo Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

No comprendo, respondió la castaña.

¿Sabes que día es hoy?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, jueves, respondió la castaña.

Si, pero no me refiero al día en si, si no a la fecha, al significado de esa fecha, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

No comprendo a que viene eso además a ti de seguro te salieron muchas invitaciones y regalos, respondió la castaña con cierto acento de celos en su voz.

Si, me llegaron muchos regalos y algunas proposiciones para pasar el día de hoy, pero a mí la verdad me gustaría pasar las pocas horas que tengo de libre con una persona especial,….., decía Tsubasa tomando las manos de una nerviosa castaña.

¿Persona especial?, pregunto más nerviosa la castaña.

Si, con alguien con quien me siento bien, porque me conoce, por que yo la conozco, por que no solo es mi amiga, es más que eso para mí pues sabe lo que pienso, me cuida como si fuera ella misma, cura cada una de las heridas que me hago cada vez que juego,….., decía Tsubasa mientras la castaña empezaba a sollozar.

No sigas, ¡por favor¡ respondió la castaña.

No Sanae, ya empecé y quiero empezar nuestra celebración de San Valentín teniendo una conversación pendiente contigo, respondió Tsubasa.

Fue algo que se dio sin intención, lo sé, ello no puede dañar nuestra amistad, dijo la castaña rápidamente.

Y quién hablo de dañarla, creo que ese beso no provocado ni buscado no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, se dio y ya, pero ello me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas que tú para mí eres especial, para mi eres más que una simple amiga,…., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por una nerviosa Sanae que empezó a temblar.

Tú para mí también eres más que amigo, eres mi mejor amigo, por ello por este día te hice un presente, respondía la castaña con nerviosismo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

Yo también te traje un presente aunque no lo hice yo, lo compre con mucho cariño para ti, pues eres más que una simple amiga para mí, tú para mí eres especial, respondió Tsubasa mientras sujetaba con fuerza las manos de la castaña para que no se soltara de su agarre.

Necesito sacar tú regalo de mi maletín, dijo ruborizada la castaña.

Luego haces, primero contéstame algo pero con sinceridad, respondió Tsubasa.

Claro, dijo Sanae.

¿Qué sentiste cuando paso lo del beso?, pregunto Tsubasa.

La verdad una mezcla de sentimientos, porque aunque fue sumamente cortó, a mí me hizo sentir muchas cosas: Nerviosismo, vergüenza, temor, alegría…, decía la castaña bajando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

Comprendo, yo también me sentí muy extraño, confundido diaria yo, se supone que somos amigos y ambos nos besamos sin planearlo, me imagino que por ello la vergüenza, los nervios de volver a mirarnos a los ojos, el temor a como sería después de ese corto beso, aunque la verdad todo siguió aparentemente igual entre los dos en el fondo, yo se que tú también te sentiste incomoda y lo comprendo, pero mencionaste alegría, ¿eso quiere decir que ese beso lo estabas esperando?, pregunto Tsubasa mirando a los ojos a la castaña.

Si, dijo sonrojada cual tomate la castaña haciendo una pausa para decir: No debería decirte esto pero si no lo hago ahora, te irás a Brasil sin saber de mis sentimientos y la verdad yo no quiero….., decía la castaña quedándose callada repentinamente pues fue silenciada por un repentino dulce beso que ella correspondió de manera involuntaria.

Este fue distinto pero creo que siempre me gustara más el primero, ¿y sabes por qué?, dijo Tsubasa al romper el mismo mientras seguía sujetando las manos de la jovencita.

¿Por qué?, pregunto cual robot la hermosa castaña.

Porque fue nuestro primer beso y aunque corto me permitió darme cuenta de algo, dijo Tsubasa mirándola a los ojos.

¿De qué?, respondió la castaña.

De que no soy tu amigo, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, respondió la castaña con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Lo que oyes Sany, tú y yo no somos amigos, somos más que eso, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Más que amigos, acoto Sanae.

Si, más que amigos, dijo Tsubasa besando la mejilla de la castaña.

Más que amigos, respondió Sanae con una tierna sonrisa mientras miraba a Tsubasa en complicidad al tiempo que este decía: Más que amigos.

_**FIN**_

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que se den la oportunidad de leer este pequeño one shot¡ lo escribí con mucho cariño para todo aquel que se de la oportunidad de leerlo._

_Quiero comentarle a las personas que siguen mis historias, que he pasado por una situación muy triste y dolorosa con mi familia, el 6 de Febrero cerca de la media noche, y este golpe se incremento más el 17 de Febrero a las 11: 30 de la noche, este mes me ha marcado mucho, se ha llevado a dos seres queridos, mía materna y mi mascotita, pero se que la vida continua, que no se puede estancar a pesar del dolor, se que ellos ya están en un lugar mejor, en donde ya no hay dolor ni sufrimiento y desde allí están velando por cada uno de los miembros de su familia junto a mis abuelitos y otras mascotitas que tuve y fallecieron años atrás, también se que ha ellos no les gustaría que los miembros de su familia nos estanquemos en el dolor, por ello decidí, ya no más tristezas, ellos siempre estarán en mi corazón y en mi mente, y serán felices si me ven feliz, por ello hay que seguir adelante, entonces tome la decisión de retomar mis historias en proceso y los proyectos que tenía en mente pues escribir me relaja mucho y me ayuda a sobrellevar las tensiones de la vida diaria, escribir siempre ha sido un mecanismo de defensa mío para liberar tensiones además que me encanta hacerlo. __Por ello decidí escribir hace algunos días uno de los proyectos que tenía en mente para "San Valentín", se que la fecha ya pasó, pero a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, siempre trato de concluirlas, y como ya les mencione ya tenia la idea en mente, de este one shot y de otros que también publique hoy pues quise escribirlo de paso que me distraía un poco, tal vez no me haya quedado como debió quedar, si es así, pido una disculpa por ello._

_Aprovechando esta nota quiero informarles a los seguidores de "Soccers Angells" que el proximo martes estare actualizando esta historia.__._

_Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes, que tengan una buena semana._

_Con mucho cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio.**_


End file.
